Yours
by zulka
Summary: -Late V-day fic. One shot. AU. KxH- “No way! What! Why didn’t you wake me up? Did I snore? Oh my gosh, tell me I didn’t start snoring!”


Yours

by: zulka

Hiromi sighed as she looked at her phone. Queen gave her a side glance when she heard her curse. Going back to ignoring her again she opened another nicely wrapped Dove chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She had never been much of a fan of chocolate but she was hungry and candy would appease her stomach for the remainder of lecture.

Hiromi frowned as she read the text. This weekend would be Valentine's Day. It was a three day long weekend since there was no school on Monday! She sighed as she placed her phone in her pocket and continued to take notes.

"Breakfast after this." Queen muttered to her. Hiromi nodded. She tried to tune into what the professor was saying. But she couldn't. Hiromi looked around the classroom trying to stop herself from falling asleep. She hated early morning classes, especially the ones at 8am. She turned to see Queen pop another chocolate into her mouth. "Stop eating candy." She whispered.

"I'm hungry." Queen answered.

Hiromi sighed. Her phone vibrated again and she ignored it. "What's going on?" Queen asked her.

"Kai's going to be on campus this weekend."

"And that has you upset?" Queen asked her surprised.

"Well, kind of. I had plans already you know."

Queen snickered. 'Take that Hiwatari.' She thought smugly.

"Besides I feel like crap. I think I'm going to get my period soon. I've been getting cramps since yesterday night." Hiromi told her with a frown adorning her face.

"Sucks."

"Shh!" Queen glared at the girl in front of her who had dared shut her up. The girl turned around quickly.

Hiromi giggled. "That doesn't answer why you're upset about this weekend."

"I'll tell you at the dh." Hiromi answered once again trying to pay attention to the professor.

Then all of a sudden she felt Queen poking her. Startled she looked at her and notice most of the students standing up and leaving. "What?"

"You fell asleep." Queen told her smirking.

Hiromi blushed. "No way! What?! Why didn't you wake me up? Did I snore? Oh my gosh, tell me I didn't start snoring!"

Hiromi looked appalled, Queen started laughing. "Queen!" Hiromi whined as she stood up and followed Queen. "Did I snore? Tell me!"

"No. You didn't. I thought you were at one point but you didn't."

Hiromi sighed. Thank goodness. "That would have been embarrassing!" She told Queen as they walked towards the nearest Dining Hall.

"Now tell me, Why upset that Kai is going to be here for this weekend?"

Hiromi sighed. "Well I was going to hang out with Tyson and his boyfriend you know. That was Saturday. Then on Sunday Mathilda, Salima and Frankie invited me to dinner and to watch Valentine's Day. Not that I want to watch the movie but I do want to go to dinner with them. Kai coming back throws all of this out the window especially since he'll just be like 'Cancel.' You know how he gets."

Queen rolled her eyes. "Well it's his fault. I don't see why you have to cancel at all."

"Anyways, what's with all the chocolate you were eating? You were reading the wrappers too."

Queen scoffed. "Just stupid valentine ideas, like Bryan would appreciate a lavender scented bath."

Hiromi busted out laughing. "If you joined him maybe." She quickly avoided a shove from Queen. She continued laughing even though Queen kept telling her to shut up.

--

Sunday found Hiromi irritable and with a frown on her pretty face. It was raining. It was cold. Her period had started the night before and at the moment she was having rather painful cramps. All she wanted to do was stay indoors, in her room, in her bed, sleeping. But now, Kai had decided to drag her out. She cursed herself because normally the boy didn't give a damn about Valentine's day. Never had, not even when they got together, it wasn't until she made a huge deal out of it that he finally began buying her chocolates, at least. If she was lucky, he would take her to a fancy dinner. This year however, she could have done without as she sat on the bench waiting for the damn bus.

And what the hell was up with the bus? It should have been there at least twenty minutes ago! Kai was sitting next to her, stoic, staring off. She sighed. She canceled dinner with the girls and they understood and merely teased her. She sighed again and winced as a rather sharp pain hit her. 'Fuck.' She thought. She had taken some aspirin but it had done nothing. She was surprised she was still standing and hadn't fallen on her face.

"It's coming." She looked up and saw that the bus was indeed about to turn and stop right in front of them. It really sucked that someone had stolen and crashed Kai's car. At least in the car she could have gotten the heater on. The bus was full. That meant she had to stand. 'Dammit!' she thought as she tried to stand next to a chair or pole. She really wanted to sit down. Kai stood next to her. She really hoped that people would get off at the next stop.

Luckily for her one of the seats in the back got free and she sat down immediately, not caring at having left Kai behind. Besides the boy deserved it.

Another stop later she found herself sitting next to Kai and a bunch of drunken college kids right next to her, talking loudly and singing. She really just wanted to sleep. She wanted her warm bed.

The bus began making its way back to campus and she sighed. Finally. Her mood however was still foul. It didn't help that Kai was ignoring her. Like, what the hell?

She frowned. Not only did she had cramps, and the ass of one of the drunken boys was right next to her face, but Kai was just ignoring her. Texting! Cramps really did put her in a foul mood. Also the cold weather was not helping. One of the girls sitting in the seat in front of her had opened the window. Come on!

Drunken laughter was heard throughout the bus as one of the boys started yelling out something. She really did wonder about the bus drivers. She would hate to be a bus driver, with all these drunken kids. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" So now, he asked? Pfft.

Kai could tell that something was bothering her, ever since dinner she had been rather quiet. He had an idea as to what it was but was hesitant to say anything.

"Fine." She mumbled. He could tell the whole bus was irritating her, specially the drunken boys. He frowned at that. Stupid kids weren't responsible enough.

Another stop and more kids moved in, and other left. The bus was getting more crowded and she felt someone's bag get shoved in her face. She inwardly scowled. Dammit, she wanted to go home already. Another sharp pain hit her and she closed her eyes. She wanted to cry. She was so damn frustrated.

Another stop, after this one it would be her stop. The girl accidentally hit her face with her bag. 'Bitch! She didn't even apologize.' Looking up she saw the girl looking at Kai. She rolled her eyes. The bus stopped again and she quickly stood up, bumping into that girl who scoffed. She didn't bother apologizing as she stepped out of the bus and into the rain. 'Fucking great!' she thought bitterly as she pulled the hood of her jacket on. Kai was right behind her.

She walked as quickly as she could. She could already feel her bed. "I'm not going to your place tonight." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

Before he could say anything she continued. "I want to sleep in my bed tonight, in my room. Not that I don't like your bed or your room but I feel like shit."

He kept quiet. He knew it. "You started your menstrual cycle." He said it so robotically she started laughing. Calming down she yawned. She nodded. Her place was almost in sight. "I'll see you Thursday." She told him when she reached her door.

Opening her door she noticed that he hadn't moved. He was looking at her expectantly. 'What now?' she thought irritably. Her bed was calling her dammit!

He was just staring at her.

"What?" she asked him.

He raised his eyebrow. It was then that she realized that she hadn't even kissed him in that whole weekend. She rolled her eyes. "Coffee?" she asked him as she opened her door wider. She had some of his clothes, therefore he could change. She wanted to change and pull some sweats on. She hated wearing jeans when it rained.

He entered her apartment casually and looked at her as she beckoned him follow her. He did. As soon as he entered her room she threw some clothes in his face. "Just change." She told him as she grabbed a bottle of Midol and went to the kitchen. After drinking two pills, she went to the bathroom. She need to change.

Leaving the bathroom she found Kai sitting in dark blue sweats and a black t shirt.

Grabbing her sweats and a blue shirt she went to the bathroom. Usually she didn't mind changing in front of him but this was different. She felt ugly at the given moment.

"You know," she told him as she entered the room again. "You should stay."

He gave her a flat look and she smiled. Walking to him she sat next to him and repeated herself. "I want you to stay." He turned to face her and she pulled him in for a kiss, one he returned rather eagerly.

"Sorry about today." She mumbled against his lips.

"Hn."

She laughed. "Come on you, let's make some hot chocolate. Coffee will only keep us up."

--

**Author's Note:** Not exactly where I was going but I kinda forgot what I was going for lol. Anyways, yes this is a late V-day story that came to me on Valentine's day while I was on the bus after a bunch of other college kids came in dressed rather strange and were loud. Yep. Anywyas. Hope you liked. Also this is in the same universe that 'blood sucking boyfriend' is set in.

Please review. It'll make me happy to know you're reading.


End file.
